LS:Informacion y datos
by Mega Master 1234
Summary: Datos y informaciones sobre el futuro universo que eh creado.
1. Chapter 1

LS:Informacion y Datos.

En una especie de lugar que parecía un bello campo de flores blancas como la nieve estaba acostada una bella mujer de cabello negro como el carbón largo, sus ojos eran de color naranja como la miel, su piel era clara, llevaba puesto una camisa de color blanco, pantalones negros ajustados y unos zapatos negros, aquella mujer era muy bella, ella portaba un libro con la tapa negra con los bordes decorado con oro, la mujer estaba ojeando el libro pero esta cerro el libro y cambio de postura ahora en vez de estar tumbada estaba en posición de flor de loto pero sus brazos sostenían el libro.

-Valla valla, ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí? según tengo entendido este sitio es muy difícil llegar aquí.

Dijo la mujer, su voz era hermosa como si de ángel se tratase y con una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol mismo es entonces que recordó algo.

-!ups¡ que tonta soy me olvide que hoy tenia que enseñaros historias sobre este universo, que olvidadiza estoy jiji bueno comencemos.

 **MUNDOS.**

En este universo tenemos seis planetas originales a cuales son: Pandora, Deus, ClowThunder, Midgard, Infection y Etherion.

 **Información de los planetas.**

Pandora:Este planeta es conocido por la gran temperatura de 40 grados o mas y ser desierto en su mayoría, hay civilización y estos consiguieron adaptarse a las temperaturas extremas y no solo eso si no que también consiguieron tener cierta inmunidad al fuego, poder sobrevivir a las temperaturas extremas, pero aparte de eso existen comidas y plantas que también pueden soportar esa calor como por ejemplo las flores de fuego cuyo pétalos son tan ardientes como el fuego, manzanas ígneas entre otras cosas, los habitantes viven en ciudades pequeñas y pueblos.

Deus:En este planeta esta en nivel de tecnología muy avanzado a cual se han podido crear las naves, las armas de plasma, medicinas que es capaz de curar enfermedades que para antes eran imposibles de curar ect pero sin embargo no todo el mundo utiliza esta tecnología para el bien ya que en Deus es hogar de grandes bandas criminales, asesinos, psicópatas ect pero en este lugar se encuentra "StarLight" a cual es una "Guerrera de la luz" a cual intentara poner entre rejas a los criminales.

ClowThunder: Este planeta es conocido por ser montañoso además de grandes tormentas eléctricas a cual suceden muy continuamente pero sus habitantes al parecer desarrollaron una especie de resistencia a la electricidad, en este mundo los habitantes viven en ciudades pequeñas y poblados a cual al parecer el material de las casas pueden soportar la tormentas como la electricidad.

Midgard:este planeta es conocido por sus grandes bosques nevados y claros de nieve, pero en este planeta los habitantes y han podido tener una invulnerabilidad al frio y al hielo, los animales del lugar puedes sobrevivir a bajas temperaturas a cual gracias a eso los habitantes practican la cacería.

Infection: este planeta...bueno este planeta al principio era un paneta pacifico a cual si querías vivir una vida tranquila este era el sitio correcto...pero eso ya pertenece al pasado...

Etherion:Este planeta es para mi el mas hermoso en mi opinión, aquí las estructuras son simplemente bellas al igual que su vegetación, en este lugar es el lugar perfecto también para aprender las enseñanzas de "Izalith" y también a ser un "Guerrero de la luz" pero todo esto os lo enseñare a su debido tiempo.

Bueno aun están los planetas muertos a cual son planetas sin un ápice de vida alguna pero son sitios perfectos para los entrenamientos, pero su información sobre ellos son poca.

Bueno espero que esto os haya ayudado a ver como como entrada a este universo bueno la próxima visita os enseñare "los poderes" y por cierto si queréis llamadme de algún nombre llamarme...Beta.

 **NT:No tenéis ni idea de cuanto e costo crear este mundo a cual me siento orgulloso de este trabajo que me llevo un verano entero crearlo y no es broma, espero que os guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

LS:Informacion y Datos.

En una piscina grande a cual con la vegetación que había en el lugar parecía hermoso pero en la piscina estaba Beta llevando consigo un traje de baño negro a cual realzaba su figura,ella estaba bañándose en el agua tranquilamente asta que ella y salió del agua para luego coger una toalla y secarse con ella.

-Que rica esta el agua a esta hora del día.

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba todo su cuerpo mojado, es entonces que se le dibuja una sonrisa pervertida.

-mmmm ya que ellos no vendrán asta mañana por lo de la historia podría...no se...jijiji podría "conocerme muy bien a mi misma".

Dijo con su sonrisa maliciosa pero de la nada su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

-E...espera e...stais aquí ¿no veníais mañana?.

Dijo completamente roja.

-Espera...!HOY ES LO DE LAS HISTORIAS ME HE EQUIVOCADO DE DIA¡.

Grito completamente roja para luego desaparecer.

Unos minutos después volvió pero ahora con ropa y aun con la cara roja.

-Bien primero olvidemos eso de las piscina ¿vale?...bueno empecemos con esto.

Dijo ya con la cara un poco menos roja.

 **Poderes.**

Los poderes oh también llamado energía elemental o mana, es un tipo de en energía que se le fue entregada a los humanos hace bastante tiempo para poder protegerse, pero el resultado no fue precisamente para protegerse...pero eso hablare algún día.

 **Tipos de poderes.**

En los tipos de poderes están como en dos grupos a cual son:

Fuego, hielo, electricidad, agua, viento, tierra, naturaleza, oscuridad y luz son los elementos naturales a cual seria fácil de aprender.

sin embargo existe los elementos artificiales a cual estos elementos fueron creados por los humanos y se consiguen bajo un requisito especial que varia, los elementos artificiales a cuales son:

Veneno, sangre, acido, miedo vapor, cenizas ect, aunque solo nombre 6 elementos existen muchos mas, son bastante poderosos.

Pero también existe el "reforzado" a cual es como una mejora para el elemento que tu utilices pero solo funcionan en elementos naturales pero no puede funcionar en oscuridad y luz, pero hacer un reforzado cuesta mucha paciencia ya que tardaras mucho en reforzarlo, un ejemplo si mejoramos el elemento fuego sus flamas podrían fundir el metal y evaporar el agua pero puede ser vencida con el elemento agua reforzado.

 **Oscuridad y luz primigenias.**

Cuando dije que la oscuridad y la luz no podían reforzarse es porque ya tiene una mejora, la oscuridad primigenia es un tipo de oscuridad que además de ser el tipo de oscuridad muy poderosa es capaz de devorar la elemento luz aunque sea la mas brillante, pero la luz primigenia es un tipo de luz a cual de ser la mas poderosa también esta al mismo nivel que la oscuridad primigenia y también la oscuridad primigenia no la puede devorar, aunque aprender estos elementos requiere de un esfuerzo tremendo y poder dominar al 100 por 100 la luz si quieres aprender la luz primigenia o la oscuridad si quieres aprender la oscuridad primigenia.

Pero si consigues aprender la luz primigenia o la oscuridad primigenia tendrás que dominar cuatro niveles para que este a 100 por cien a cuales son:

25% a cual es el primer nivel de poder.

50% a cual es el segundo.

75% a cual es el nivel tres.

100% a cual es el nivel cuatro.

Pero es mejor que no lleguéis al nivel cuatro ya que si lo conseguís no solo obtendréis un nivel superior si no que acortara vuestra vida asta cero y moriréis, si llegáis a ese nivel tendréis una hora de vida.

Y aquí acaba una de mis informaciones de este universo espero volver a verlos y...no contar lo que habéis oído...por favor.


End file.
